spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
NOTE: Last major update 19 April 2018, "Relations" section has not been updated since, given no further contact with Jadus. A member of the last Jedi High Council.Network Log- Qymaen jai Sheelal (2017.11.17) Powers and Resources Force capabilities retained. Current Status Ported in as of 2019.03.02, living in Nonah. Personal History Past 4948 RE - 52 RE * Trained Anakin Skywalker, failing to notice Sheev Palpatine's simultaneous manipulation. 4949 RE * Responded to an assassination plot against Padmé Amidala, discovering clone army production in the process. * Accepted rank of General in the Republic Armed Forces, participated in The Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 4951-52 RE ' * Became aware of Dooku's involvement in clone production, no objection to continued reliance on clone army noted. Similarly unresponsive to discovery of clone control chips. 4'952 RE * Participates in retrieving Palpatine from Separatist captivity. * Survived the Jedi Purge. * Fought Skywalker. * Went into hiding on Tatooine with Skywalker's son, Luke Skywalker. Took up residence in the Dune Sea. * Ported First imPort: 4952 RE- Within days of arriving on Tatooine. Two weeks after Anakin Skywalker's imPort point. Second imPort: Approximately the same date. Future 4971 RE * Involved in rescue of Princess Leia Organa and retrieval of Death Star plans. * Dies in a duel with Darth Vader, née Anakin Skywalker. Earth First imPort point: Local date 2017.11.05 Network Log- Obi-Wan Kenobi (2017.11.05). Originally assigned as a stage hypnotist, took a position in the Maurtia Falls Police Department. He did not trust or associate with the local police officers.Network Log- Obi-Wan Kenobi (2018.01.19) Local death: ~2018.01.16 Local Revival: 2018.01.19. Kenobi did not recall his death. Date of exPort: Unknown, likely between 2018.02.16 and 2018.04.08. Date of imPort: 2018.03.02, memories retained. Interactions [[Padmé Amidala|'Padmé Amidala']]- Kenobi investigated assassination attempts against the senator. He is evidently aware that she is Anakin Skywalker's spouse, as was entrusted with one of her children, Luke Skywalker. Network Interactions: If any contact was made on the network prior to Kenobi's re-imPort, it was kept private. Amidala welcomed Kenobi back, explained her own re-imPort: set back to an event on Geonosis, with no memory of Earth.(Geonosis appears to have been Separatist-aligned and the site of at least two battles. Why would a Republic senator be there?) Amidala requested information on the time period that separated them. [[Anonymous ("паук")|'Anonymous, AKA "паук"']]- Requested information on Dooku's fate, lightsaber function, Jedi and Sith social status. Kenobi self-describes the Jedi as pledged to be "the guardians of peace and justice to the galaxy", and Sith as "satisfying their lust for power to the benefit of themselves". He was eventually pressed into agreeing that Jedi and Sith hold more power, but either misunderstood or avoided a question on who decides the application of the terms "light" and "dark".(A philosophical question that the Sith have debated extensively. Its asking shows a level of intellectual curiosity beyond the average. Pity that паук's activity on the network correlates with activity from the Phantom Thieves.) The conversation apparently went private after a request to see demonstration of a lightsaber in use. Goro Akechi- Advised on imPort employment assignments. Preoccupied with the crime rate in Maurtia Falls, following a transfer out of their police department.Police access may explain the reach of the Phantom Thieves in following incidents [[Jeroen Akobi|'Jeroen Akobi']]- Introduced himself to Kenobi upon the Jedi's re-imPort in his capacity as an Imperial Commander, stated an intention to keep the peace. [[Cassian Andor|'Cassian Andor']]- Kenobi stated that "the Separatists, the clones, the Jedi" were used by the Sith, and in hindsight realized the outcome was preventable.Network Log- Cassian Andor (2017.11.25) Andor requested further information, which resulted in a detailed history. It is not verifiable in those places that do not intersect with Dooku's forced confession on 2918.02.16,Network Log- Dooku (2018.02.16) but it is of interest for understanding what the Jedi Council knew before its destruction. Its key points are reproduced in the Strategic Assessment of the Jedi Order (circa 3948-4952 RE). Andor made a connection between the treatment of clones and droids by both Sith-controlled factions of the Clone Wars, Kenobi protested that the Jedi encouraged the clones "to have identities, and to think creatively". [[Archie|'Archie']]- Conversed on the subject of Jedi mind tricks. Kenobi made assurances that he only used it in extremis, but his word choices may indicate this was not always the case. Indicated he likely used the ability at least once to turn away a drug dealer or black marketeer. Kenobi was invited for a drink which was accepted. [[Cad Bane|'Cad Bane']]- Had encountered Kenobi under the alias Rako Hardeen, which ended in Bane's arrest. Network Interactions: Bane considered this a betrayal of trust. The contract which led to his apprehension was apparently a kidnapping of Sheev Palpatine on Dooku's behalf, staged or interpreted by the Jedi as an assassination attempt. Bane was unaware of Dooku's alliance with Palpatine until their first conversation on Earth. Bane confessed to killing Kenobi circa 2018.01.16, and was believed to be in possession of Kenobi's lightsaber following the Jedi's death and revival. Bane alleged that Kenobi's allies took it and subjected him to torture in the process. Bane threatened Kenobi with reporting Jedi techniques to the authorities (mind tricks?), but Kenobi believed they would not be interested, due to their own "questionable means". Bane alleged that the Jedi forced his original confession (unrecorded). Claimed that he killed Kenobi out of vengeance for his Rako Hardeen deception, and to establish his reputation locally, which Kenobi doubted. [[Bruce Banner|'Bruce Banner']]- Conversed on the subject of the Jedi Purge. Kenobi stated that it was a mistake for the Jedi to become generals, but denied that it could have been avoided. Kenobi also stated he "needs to find his own peace" after the war and Jedi Purge, which he doubted would occur without time, if at all. [[Ezra Bridger|'Ezra Bridger']]- Identified Kenobi as sending a message to the Jedi Order, which was at some point recorded in a holocron. Context indicates it was sent no earlier than the immediate lead-up to the Jedi Purge: Kenobi had not known whether any had received the message. Network Interactions: Bridger introduced himself to Kenobi following both their re-imPorts. Kenobi recalled being told about Bridger by Kanan Jarrus, but neither of them remembered their previous conversation. The interaction was friendly. Bridger asked if Kenobi knew Jarrus as a Padawan. Kenobi stated he met Jarrus attended a class Kenobi taught, but he was much more familiar with Jarrus' master. Jarrus was apparently well thought of, and the reason why Kenobi created the warning mentioned in his previous talk with Bridger.(The topic arose without context. Perhaps they remembered to some extent that they were partly retreading ground, but neither acknowledged it.) Kenobi implored Bridger be patient with Jarrus due to his childhood trauma of surviving the Jedi Purge, and stated intention to join Bridger and Jarrus' daily practice at NeoJedha. Lando Calrissian- Warned of Maurtia Falls, offered the services of his moving company. Alleged to not know of Jedi ascetic tradition. [[Cinders|'Cinders']]- Miscellaneous discussion of galactic culture. Kenobi referred to Maurtia Falls as unpleasant and similar to locations he was used to. He had recently purchased an eopie named Rooh on Tatooine. [[Poe Dameron|'Poe Dameron']]- Introduced as formerly of the New Republic Fleet, relayed future historical information. Kenobi stated that the Jedi "kept the peace" for a thousand years prior to the Clone Wars. Conversation appeared to go to private. Dooku- Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Dark Jedi, and a Dark Lord of the Sith under the name Tyranus. Adversary against the Jedi during the Clone Wars. Network Interactions: Upon Kenobi's arrival, the Count presented himself as open to reason and disinterested in conflict, using Qymaen jai Sheelal as a foil. Kenobi was outwardly willing to accept a truce. This may have been influenced by having previously heard of or witnessed Dooku's death. Kenobi identified Dooku as his master's master, prior to Dooku leaving the Order. When Kenobi made a public show of apology for the Jedi Order's attack on the Kaleesh (see heading for Qymaen jai Sheelal, below), Dooku promised to 'restrain' jai Sheelal's desire for revenge, with a threat that this was predicated on his own safety. Dooku warned Kenobi of the concept of power nullification. Dooku 'welcomed' Kenobi back upon his revival, expressing relief that Kenobi's allies might calm. Dooku offered assistance in investigating Kenobi's death, which was declined. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]- Kenobi requested a kitten to keep as a pet.Network Log- Nathan Drake (2019.03.21) [[Jyn Erso|'Jyn Erso']]- Responded under the alias Tanith Ponta (documentation of identity available in profile). Advised on imPort employment assignments. Kenobi identified himself as a Jedi, marking Erso's first contact with one of their Order. [[Finn|'Finn']]- Referred to Kenobi as 'General'. Stated a dislike for those of the Empire and First Order who demonstrated Force powers. Kenobi referred to using the Force as a choice, that the Jedi would not force a person to remain in their Order, and that the path to the Dark Side is a seductive choice to pursue personal power. Kenobi sidestepped detailing the Jedi Order's contemporary interpretation of their prohibition of attachment, merely referring to it as a distraction or vice that must be overcome. Finn spoke of a personal lack of drive to match a cause-driven lifestyle, revealed that he had acquired a lightsaber which Kenobi seemed familiar with, and requested Force-blind training in its use. [[Klavier Gavin|'Klavier Gavin']]- Advised on imPort employment assignments. Kenobi expounded upon Jedi mind tricks, described it as "a means to keep peace". Gavin mentioned past contact with Dooku via the network. Kenobi claimed that Jedi are "not inclined to war". [[Gold|'Gold']]- Advised on imPort employment assignments. Noted Dooku's gestures toward imPort activism. Gregor- Clone under Kenobi's command.Network Log- Mitth'raw'nuruodo (2017.11.27) Armitage Hux- Claimed to know of Kenobi's violent death through the notes of Grand Moff Tarkin. The name appeared to be recognized by Kenobi. Unsubtle threats of further suffering followed, including the invocation of Kylo Ren (AKA Ben Solo). [[Darth Jadus|'Darth Jadus']]- Contact established. Warned Kenobi that Anakin Skywalker had requested aid, and would fail if he attempted to pursue my teachings, due to the brittleness of his mind. Raised mention of Zhorrid's fate in the context of curiosity regarding other methods of retrieving broken apprentices. Stated desire to spread learning, distaste for both Sith and Jedi orthodoxy. Concluded with pointlessness of conflict on a world with no Force. [[Qymaen Jai Sheelal|'Qymaen jai Sheelal']]- Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Armed Forces. Fought a campaign against the Yam'rii (AKA Huk). Sought vengeance against the Jedi due to sanctions imposed on the Kaleesh by the Republic, and attack by Jedi 'peacekeepers'. Maimed in an event blamed on the Jedi, but orchestrated by Dooku. Rebuilt as a high-percentage cyborg. Had apparently come in direct conflict with Kenobi during the Clone Wars. Network Interactions: Was particularly hostile to Kenobi's presence prior to his revelation that Dooku was responsible for his maiming. Sheelal expressed a desire to add Kenobi's lightsaber to his 'collection'. Kenobi made an apology in response to jai Sheelal speaking publicly on his experiences with the Jedi, but stated he could not speak for the Jedi involved nor the senate, that he could not assign blame, but "if any Jedi were indeed responsible", his apology was to be taken as sincere. Jai Sheelal questioned whether Kenobi would have acted any differently, Kenobi spoke of allowing the Force to guide their actions. Jai Sheelal was unimpressed, and did not believe Kenobi's profession of a desire for peace, and demanded a public accounting for Kenobi's actions, but was conditionally willing to consider peace in exchange for further dialog. Kenobi insulted jai Sheelal, and this ended the negotiation. Jai Sheelal responded to a brief historical summary of the Clone Wars uploaded by Mitth'raw'nuruodo with a comparison between the corruption of the Republic and Empire, pointing to the Jedi involvement in the creation of the clones "to lead to slaughter". Kenobi argued that Dooku was responsible for the clones' creation.(A telling and perplexing response. The broader subject of the clones requires more analysis in a separate report.) Jai Sheelal did not believe Kenobi. Kenobi responded with more detail on his personal involvement in events immediately pre-Clone Wars (See strategic assessment for details). Jai Sheelal refused to be moved from his focus on revenge against the Jedi for interfering with his campaign against the Yam'rii. Following Kenobi's re-imPort 2019.03.02, Jai Sheelal requested a private meeting, which Kenobi denied. Jai Sheelal made a public apology for previous accusations made in error. He acknowledged that he still hated Jedi, but considered the Sith no better. The two came to a truce. Jai Sheelal asked the network at large how one makes amends for hurting another.Network Log- Qymaen jai Sheelal (2019.03.27) Based on context provided in another conversation, Kenobi assumed this referred to himself.(It seems that jai Sheelal either killed or injured Kenobi prior to Kenobi's exPort, likely as part of the incident which ended with his and Dooku's incarceration.) They agreed to meet in person. [[Kanan Jarrus|'Kanan Jarrus']]- Padawan during the Clone Wars and survivor of the Jedi Purge. Kenobi met Jarrus briefly while teaching a class. Jarrus was apparently well thought of, and the reason why Kenobi created a warning for the Jedi which was later recorded in a holocron in Ezra Bridger's possession. Network Interactions: Conversed on the subject of clones. They agreed the clones were "good to have at your back". A clone named Gregor was identified as one of those under Kenobi's control.Network Log- Mitth'raw'nuruodo (2017.11.27) Jarrus learned from Kenobi that Jedi Grand Master Yoda survived Order 66.Network Log- Anonymous (2017.11.27) Jarrus had previously been contacted by the voice of Yoda in a Jedi Temple on Lothal, but had assumed it to be the manifestation of a dead spirit. Other seemingly extant Jedi had been traps (instigators not specified). Kenobi considered Jarrus blessed by the Force for taking a Padawan (Ezra Bridger) and companions post-Purge. Conversation possibly went private after Jarrus mentioned his blinding. Jarrus welcomed Kenobi back circa 2019.03.02. Kenobi did not appear to remember having spoken with Ezra Bridger before. Satine Kryze- Kenobi and Kryze had obvious romantic feelings for each other that predated imPort. [[Terry McGinnis|'Terry McGinnis']]- Advised on imPort employment assignments. Sheev Palpatine- Republic Supreme Chancellor/Galactic Emperor. Sith master of Darth Vader (neé Anakin Skywalker) under the name Sidious. Kenobi was involved in Palpatine's rescue from Confederate forces. [[Rex|'Rex']]- Clone, captain, and commander of the 501st. Met Kenobi prior to imPort.Network Log- Mitth'raw'nuruodo (2017.11.27) [[Anakin Skywalker|'Anakin Skywalker']]- Jedi Padawan, eventual adversary. Skywalker assigns partial blame for not responding correctly to Palpatine's manipulation, but also believes Kenobi could have been part of the solution for unexplained reasons. Following Skywalker's likely participation in the Jedi Purge, Kenobi mortally injured Skywalker on Mustafar. Skywalker required a life support suit following this encounter. Network Interactions: First contact on Earth involved attempted establishment of status quo. Skywalker acknowledged Sheev Palpatine's manipulation, but remained fixated on the prophesied danger to his family. Kenobi said he had trusted Skywalker, but stated Skywalker was the only threat to them via self-fulfilling prophecy. Skywalker requested that Kenobi care for his family, while he would handle Palpatine if he was imPorted: Skywalker intended to extract information from Palpatine, then find some method of killing him. More details of Skywalker's future injuries were relayed. Skywalker had been previously aware of the location of the altercation and the extent of the injuries, but not that Kenobi had inflicted them. The conversation appeared to go private from this point, but Skywalker's final response indicates that Padmé Amidala was involved in this sequence of events. (Speculation: Dark Jedi that acquire unauthorized personal attachments during their participation in the Order are often unable to separate their decaying spirit from their conception of these individuals. Irrational and violent behavior is common. Given that Kenobi took the conversation private, it is likely that Skywalker inflicted some injury upon Amidala, whether mental or physical.) Skywalker contacted Kenobi following his re-imPort on 2019.03.02. Kenobi appeared to remember their previous interaction on Earth. Kenobi soon took the conversation private as Skywalker began to discuss his emotional instability. [[Luke Skywalker|'Luke Skywalker']]- Entrusted to Kenobi and hidden on Tatooine. Kenobi considers Skywalker to be family, and Skywalker remembers him as a protecting figure from his childhood and adolescence. Network Interactions: Extensive contact followed that was not recorded on the network. Skywalker welcomed Kenobi back to Earth circa 2018.03.02, arranged to meet Kenobi in person.Network Log- Obi-Wan Kenobi (2019.03.02) [[Kylo Ren|'Ben Solo']]- Identified Kenobi as one who "turned children into weapons", a bringer of destruction, one who withheld information. Typical ex-Jedi behavior. Retrieved Kenobi's lightsaber from Cad Bane following Kenobi's death circa 2017.01.16. Possibly attended a party at which lightsabers were drawn and property damage incurred. Kenobi blamed Solo for the damages, and a tedious argument ensued over which of them had a superiority complex. Kenobi mentioned accessing Solo's memories at some point prior, interpreted Solo's behavior as "A child who is lost and uncertain, but hiding it under a show of perceived strength". [[Han Solo|'Han Solo']]- Kenobi hired Solo to transport himself, Luke Skywalker, and two droids from Tatooine to Alderaan immediately prior to its destruction. At the time of Kenobi's death, he owed Solo ~17,000 credits. Network Interactions: Greeted Kenobi upon return from death, indicated Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa had been distressed by the event. Kenobi did not remember his death, only travelling to work at the Maurtia Falls Police Department and revival at the Porter without his possessions. Solo suggested bribing Kenobi's coworkers for information, which Kenobi was unwilling to do, considering it "uncivilized". Solo asked if dismemberment by lightsaber was more civilized, but the conversation shifted to Kenobi's place as a stabilizing element within the extended Skywalker family. [[Jack Sparrow|'Jack Sparrow']]- Made an early attempt to rob Kenobi, framed it as a 'test' and demanded compensation for damages. Kenobi offered a drink. In the course of questioning, Kenobi revealed that the Order now takes prospectives as infants. [[Ahsoka Tano|'Ahsoka Tano']]- Survivor of the Jedi Purge.(More details likely to come from future investigation.) Network Interactions: Network presence minimal as per usual. Mentioned attending a party with Padmé Amidala, at which lightsabers were drawn and property damage incurred.The Majority Report- 2018.02.10 Kenobi did not approve. [[Eli Vanto|'Eli Vanto']]- Vanto referred to Kenobi as 'General' shortly after his arrival, and said that meeting him was an honor. Vanto said that "things got better after" the Galactic Empire. Conversation appeared to go to private at this point. Vanto reacted to Kenobi's return 2019.03.02, but Vanto did not remember their previous conversation, and Kenobi only vaguely recalled Vanto's name.(Vanto works as a bartender at the Pour Decisions pub. Given Kenobi's multiple suggestions towards drinking with others, mention of his profession may have been the memory trigger.) Kenobi expressed interest in Vanto's powers after Vanto mentioned he could create drinks by thought alone. Kenobi mentioned familiarity with the pub Vanto works in. [[Mary Winchester|'Mary Winchester']]- Direct questioning regarding Kenobi's abilities was initially rebuffed until introductions had been made. [[Charles Xavier|'Charles Xavier']]- Advised on imPort employment assignments. Identified himself as a telepath. Kenobi described the purported Jedi limitations on mind-reading and control, and described Force bonds between individuals. Xavier articulated a belief of claiming absolute moral authority leads to failure. Kenobi appeared to pause at this. [[Yoda|'Yoda']]- Last Jedi Grand Master. Survived the Jedi Purge.Network Log- Anonymous (2017.11.27) Assessment Kenobi is one of the only extant Jedi on Earth to have fully trained under the Order. As a member of the High Council, he is illustrative of the Jedi at the time. While his moniker of 'The Negotiator' appears to be in reference to diplomacy, it seems more apropos to apply it to his relationship to the Jedi Code and bylaws. He is evasive in response to many questions regarding the Order's strictures and his ability to follow them. He has used his power for trivial purposes, engaged in romantic relationships, and engages in public drinking. Tentative assessment: Functioning alcoholic with a set routine. The nature and number of his alcohol-related interactions are consistent with the type. It would also explain his lack of ability to respond appropriately to warning signs of his Padawan's fall and the impending Jedi Purge, though admittedly the equal inaction of the rest of the Jedi Council remains perplexing. All of them, Kenobi included, failed to respond to the threat their thralls posed. In these ways and others, he displays many signs of transition to Dark Jedi status. He has displayed some measure of cruel satisfaction in the misfortune of adversaries, as evidenced by his demeanor when informing Cad Bane of Dooku's true connection to Sheev Palpatine. He is also observed to frequently insult known threats, even when inappropriate to the situation (see Qymaen jai Sheelal, above). If pressed he may attribute his behavior to attempted application of Dun Möch, should the Jedi still know the practice. However, the technique requires a far more targeted approach to successfully fulfill its purpose of sowing doubt. He may have become unconsciously accustomed to feeding on the anger of his targets. Kenobi may be led further into Darkness, but he is too much of a partisan to be useful. The best case scenario would be akin to the corruption of Nomen Karr, which would require more personal leverage and focus than is feasible or necessarily desirable to obtain. The most likely scenario would be more akin to Ardun Kothe: a decaying spirit, but still an active adversarial presence. Undesirable, especially given the low probability of a morally consistent response from his acquaintances. In any case, the turning of Jedi is an obsession of other Sith who seek shadow from Light, rather than a purer Dark. He is to be watched and manipulated as necessary, and ignored when possible. References